Mafia Wiki
until Joe's Adventures is released! Welcome to the Mafia Wiki! The collaborative website about Mafia and Mafia II that anyone can edit! since January 2009 Walkthrough • Cheats • Achievements/Trophies Mafia II is a somewhat linear sandbox-style third-person shooter video game which is the sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is being developed by 2K Czech, previously known as Illusion Softworks, and is published by 2K Games. The game is set in the 1940s and '50s in Empire Bay, a fictional city based on San Francisco and New York City. The name is a reference to New York's state nickname "The Empire State". Mafia II is available for Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. In North America it was released August 24, 2010. The gameplay of Mafia II involes realistic controls featuring a standard action and violent action button, as well as context sensitive situations. The game introduces a cover mechanic not seen in the previous game which will allow Vito to hide behind objects while in a shootout. There will be around 50 vehicles in-game which can be damaged untill they catch fire and eventually explode. The game also introduces new weapons like the MG42 as well as bring back ones from the original game like the Colt M1911A1. There is also licensed music from the 1940's and 50's as well. The storyline for Mafia II is a gritty drama and chronicles the rise of Vito Scaletta, the son of Sicilian immigrants. As the game progresses, Vito will join a crime family and become "a made man." The game will include multiple situations where the player can decide the outcome and their choice will lead to one of several different endings. The story begins with the player character Vito returning home from World War II. Vito had joined the U.S. military as a way of avoiding jail time for a botched robbery. Vito reunites with his old friend, Joe Barbaro, and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Their criminal ascension starts with Mike Bruski, a car mechanic who is friends with Joe. Mike also needs a certain type of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one that the police are not tailing. Soon enough, Vito, Joe, and Henry Tomasino (already a made man) find themselves battling with, for, against, and around three crime factions: the Falcone, Vinci and Clemente families. EtC1bQl8sLs *Boss - Don Tom *Underboss - Feller91 (Inactive), That40sGuy (Inactive) *Consigliere - MarkvA (Inactive) *Caporegime - Chiquito, Owen1983, Thomasz33 (Inactive) *Soldato - ANAT0LY LANB3RY, ZS, Packardcaribien, Mafffian, Wachopelao, Razputindelacruz, Bluetardis, Big McLargeHuge, Jmababa, EmpireBayMafia, JPulowski, Katze 500, He Who Plays, DeLuXo, all registered users *Associate - All unregistered contributers See this News plain date News More news... To start a new article, just enter the title in the box below and click the button. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, see ' '. __NOEDITSECTION__ de: Category:Browse